percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Identity Crises
The Charmed Demigods Chapter 13: Identity Crises Series Conclusion Eve Halliwell "How could this be? Wouldn't we be like, living with the Gods if we where remotely that powerful" Eve pressured Wyatt. "It's just... the Gods cannot have anything to do with their children" Wyatt said and twiddled his thumbs. "You all come from different Gods, obviously. But we don't know which" he finished "Do Phoebe, Piper and Paige know?" Poppy asked loudly and paced the room. "No, they question who the father's where but... we said one night stands" Wyatt said just as Parker and Kat came in. "Hey kiddo's. Where is Paul?" Kat inquired. "Paul is having a bit of an issue adjusting to life as a Charmed One. He needs space. Where are P.J and Melinda?" Wyatt answered and flicked through the Book of Shadows. "They went with Leo. He could sense Piper and went straight away, he needed the fire power" Parker said and put her arm around Eve. "Guys, I'm worried about Paul. We will go look for him." Poppy said and put on her coat, Eve followed her example. "Be careful guys, don't do anything rational" Wyatt said and said "Blessed be" and they all nodded. The walked down the path and Eve started "Poppy, I can sense his thoughts..." she said "He... is on the bridge" she finished. "How will we get up there? I can only orb to charges and you have no means to teleport" Poppy pointed out. "I know, we'll just cast ourselves to him" Eve said, closed her eyes, held Poppy's hand and spoke a spell "Powers of the Witches Rise, Course unseen across the skies, We seek the one in self doubt, Bring us to Paul on this SHOUT" Paul was hunched over behind a corner when the arrived. "Paul..." Poppy called out and moved closer. Eve pushed past Poppy and power walked around the corner and stepped back in awe. He was standing over a demon, a Swarm Demon. "Paul... what did you do?" Eve asked and put her hand on his shoulder. He stood in shock. "I was... testing a new ability I should have learned by now" Paul said back and looked down on the demon. "What? The Power to heal? You're powers need to advance to that level, not push your powers. Did Phoebe ever tell you how lost most of her powers because she was using them and forcing premonitions? You shouldn't be forcing yourself" Poppy advised Paul and he looked at her. "Just one more try" he said and pulled another apple from his pocket. Just before he could take a bite a strong gale force wind pushed the apple out of his hands and off the bridge. "What... was that?" Eve asked, fixing her hair. "A Golden Apple from the Garden of the Hesperides" said a voice. Eve walked back around the corner, followed by Poppy and Paul. "Are you an Elder?" Poppy asked and looked at the man in awe. "My Gods no. My name is Notos. The Greek God of the South Wind. Paul's uncle" He said and Paul fell backwards. "Are you hell!" Eve said and conjured a small electic energy ball and flung it at the god who disappeared into the air only to return behind Eve. "I want to hastle" he said and looked at Paul "My boy, you are not to be messing with powers beyond your reach. Your witch/wightlighter abilities blocked the immortality powers of the apples, but gave you a boost in powers. But they are forbidden fruit" Notos said to Paul who looked ashamed. "Mister Notos... do you know... our godly parents?" Eve asked and began to choke up. "Yes my dear one. But it's for you to locate them yourselfs, I cannot get involved. Magic is a great naviagator" he said and disappeared again but to not return. "C'mon Paul. Let's wrap this up and go home" Poppy said and Paul rose. He walked back to the bodyof the Swarm Demon. "Let the Object of Objection Become but a Dream As I cause the Seen to be Unseen" Paul said and the body vanished. He gripped the hands of his cousins, Eve looked at him and Poppy "Guys. Although we have a hell of a road ahead. We can do it" She said and spoke let Poppy say the returning spell "Three Witches Standing Tall, Send us home to answer the call" Poppy said the little spell and the orbing lights appeared. We where standing in the kitchen and walked to the living room to see Tamora, Chris and Piper sitting on the couch. "Nice to see you three again" Piper said and rose to give us a hug. Paul ran to Tamara and gave her a massive hug . Eve gave them all hugs. "Now, enough of this. Shouldn't you be studying your magic! Get to school you guys" Tamora said and Chris orbed us to Magic School where Leo was waiting for us. They needed to find the Gods so they needed to be prepared for the worst. Category:The Charmed Demigods Category:Ersason219